


Late night

by hopeadrakon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeadrakon/pseuds/hopeadrakon
Summary: Just a really fluffy short about Takumi focusing more on Leo than on reading.





	Late night

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for leokumi, so that's what I ended up doing. It's short, but I haven't really written them before, so better start off small I guess

Takumi couldn’t help it; he was smitten.

It was adorable how he bit his lip while focusing on the part he was reading. How he kept straightening his headband while in deep thought. How he let out a deep sigh every now and then, as if he forgot to breathe, because reading occupied his mind more than vital bodily functions.

Takumi couldn’t help but smile stupidly, his own book forgotten, as he kept watching the Nohrian prince. When Leo furrowed his brows, and ran his fingers through his fringe, he couldn’t stop himself anymore. With a quiet chuckle he reached out, gently ruffling Leo’s hair, just to get that annoyed huff out of him, like he always did.

“How many times do I have to ask you not to mess up my hair?” he asked, with a pout. He wasn’t actually as annoyed as he seemed to be.

“You can ask as many times as you want. Doesn’t mean I’ll comply”, he grinned as a reply.

Leo rolled his eyes, but his lips ended up curving into an amused smile Takumi knew he was trying to hold back. He just gave him a smile back, canting his head a bit to the side.

“You’re insufferable”, he said, but with clear laugh in his voice.

“I love you too”, he replied, with a wide smile.

Leo shook his head and gave in, a quiet giggle forming on his lips. Takumi took great pride in how he always got Leo to smile and laugh. Especially the latter, he didn’t do it too often. So every time he did, Takumi made sure to pay close attention and bask in the happiness radiating from his prince.

“Didn’t you have a book to read?” His voice was still filled with laughter.

“I did, but I found you more compelling”, he hummed, lifting a hand to fix a stray strand of hair from his cheek to his ear.

“Oh?” Leo’s voice was filled with faux-surprise, as his eyes followed Takumi’s hand on his face. “I guess I would be just as compelling as a complex book… Just as hard to decipher.”

“Don’t give yourself that much credit”, Takumi laughed, shaking his head a bit. “I was just thinking about how cute you are~”

“I’m not cute!” It came out immediately after Takumi ended his sentence, an automatic reply. He bit his lip, trying not to laugh as he saw red rising to Leo’s cheeks.

“You get so flustered over a simple word. Don’t you think it’s cute? I think it’s cute.” Takumi grinned, watching Leo’s face turn from a frown to a pout. Usually he was the one pouting, Leo was much more keen on teasing him. Takumi knew he was easy to rile up, so sometimes he just wanted to turn the tables around.

“If you’re not going to read your book, could you at least give me peace to read mine?” Leo decided to change the topic entirely, as he most likely didn’t come up with a good enough comeback. Takumi held back a chuckle.

“Sure”, he agreed, before standing up from where he sat and climbing onto the armchair Leo was occupying. Leo gave him a curious look, but decided to just accept cuddly Takumi into his lap.

“Aww, in a need of a hug?” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around his love.

“Shut up”, Takumi mumbled, burying his face into the crook of Leo’s neck. “Can’t I just enjoy your company while you’re still here?”

He merely smiled and brought up a hand to gently stroke Takumi’s hair. “I’m not leaving for a while, you know.”

“I know…” he said, closing his eyes and enjoying his warmth. “But I’d still like to make the most of it.”

“Mm…” Leo hummed, opening his book from where he was cut off earlier. “That’s fine by me.”


End file.
